Golpea la piñata
Golpea la piñata es una canción de Clarence escuchada en "Expansión piloto". Letra Inglés= Yeah, yeah, you gotta hit the piñata Under the blindfold, eyes won't peep. Do it right, tie it tight, don't cheat. Now spin around, head pinned to the ground by the bat, that's the action. Making a sound like Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah. Get Dizzy. Stand back, lift bat, get busy. With a little flick of the wrist, give it a swish. Don't miss. Try to hit it into little bits and pieces to release the sweetest candy. Or otherwise, some other surprise it can be. Anything the piñata master fancies. A risky mystery, but take the chance, please. Hit the piñata, hit the piñata, sa-sawing batta, hit the piñata. Yeah, yeah, you gotta hit the piñata. Hit the thing harder, hit the piñata. Made out of paper break the shape of a donkey You won't be seeing it later. Cause once you attack it, make the bat smack it. Maybe you'll smash it into smithereen So streams of sweet treats careen to the carpet. The tricky task is to swing a stick in the darkness. But try your hardest and tense your back, until you strike the target and make it crack. Hit the piñata, hit the piñata, sa-sawing batta, hit the piñata. Yeah, yeah, you gotta hit the piñata. Hit the thing harder, hit the piñata. Hit the piñata, hit the piñata, sa-sawing batta, hit the piñata. Yeah, yeah, you gotta hit the piñata. Hit the thing harder, hit the piñata. |-| Español= Yeah, yeah, yeah, gotta hit the piñata Bajo la venda los ojos no verán Átala, fuerte y no me engañarás Ahora da vueltas mirando para abajo con el bate, bien agarrado Haciendo así como: ¡Woah, woah, woah, woah! Estoy mareado Paso atrás, levanta el bate y, ¡dale! Con un giro de la muñeca, a acertarle no falles Trata de hacerla añicos Para que caigan dulces, grandes y chicos O lo que sea que pueda contener Cualquier cosa dentro puede haber Es un misterio, ¡pero prueba tu suerte! ¡Hit the piñata! ¡Hit the piñata! Sa... sawing batta Hit the piñata Yeah, yeah, yeah gotta Hit the piñata ¡Hit he thing harder! ¡Hit the piñata! Hecha de papel Rompe la forma de un animal Que luego ya no verás Porque cuando lo ataques, y el bate machaques Lo harás picadillo, pequeños pedacitos Y los caramelitos caerán hacia la alfombra Es difícil mover un palo sin ver Pero intenta con ganas y tensa la espalda En el blanco dar, y hacerla explotar ¡Golpea la piñata! ¡Golpea la piñata! Balancea ese bate Golpea la piñata Si, si, si vamos Golpea la piñata ¡Pégale más fuerte! ¡Golpea la piñata! ¡Golpea la piñata! ¡Golpea la piñata! Balancea ese bate Golpea la piñata Si, si, si vamos Golpea la piñata ¡Pégale más fuerte! ¡Golpea la piñata! Personajes *Jeff *Clarence *Sumo *Chad Galería Videos Golpea la piñata Clarence CN Tunes Cartoon Network|''En español latino'' Hit the Pinata I Clarence I Cartoon Network|''En inglés'' Hit the piñata Clarêncio, O Otimista CN Tunes Cartoon Network|''(En portugués de Brasil)'' La chanson de la piñata Clarence Cartoon Network|''(En francés)'' Clarence - Hit The Piñata ( Romanian )|''(En rumano)'' en:Hit The Piñata Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones de la Temporada 1